Love and Friendship Endures It All
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Kate and Sammie have many things in common. How is their life tied in together? The actual story starts on chapter 2. Chapter 1 is character intro. Better than it sounds.
1. Character References

True Love and Friendship Endures It All

Disclaimer: I own the characters. The story so far is based on some parts from a Korean drama 'Sweet 18'. If any part is similar to something I haven't listed, it is pure coincidence.

Synopsis: Kate and Sammie have many things in common. How is their life tied in together?

________________________________________________________________________

_**NOTE: The actual story begins on the next page, this is just the character information page for references.**_

Characters

**Silvares Family**

Kate Marie Silvares (Lee)- _LIVING_

_Age:_birth, 19-22.

_Origin: _Los Angeles, Seoul, Tokyo, Seoul.

_Family: _mother-Maria Juan Silvares, father- Ryan Silvares, stepfather- Aaron Wright, stepbrother- Jared Wright

_Relationship Statuses: _dating, single, dating, single, married

_Relationships: _ex-boyfriend- Jared Wright, boyfriend/husband-Kevin Lee

_Facts: _Born August 20, 1989

Maria Juan Silvares- _LIVING_

_Age: _20, 30

_Origin: _Los Angeles

_Family:_ daughter- Kate Marie Silvares, stepson- Jared Wright

_Relationship Statuses: _married, widow, dating, married

_Relationships: _husband- Ryan Silvares, boyfriend/husband- Aaron Wright

_Facts:_

Ryan Silvares- _DECEASED_

_Age: _21

_Origin:_ Los Angeles

_Family: _daughter- Kate Marie Silvares

_Relationship Statuses: _married

_Relationships:_ wife- Maria Juan Silvares

_Facts:_

**Lee Family**

Kevin Lee- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 8, 28-30

_Origin:_ New York, Seoul, Los Angeles, Seoul

_Family: _mother- Tara Wringley Lee, father- Caleb Lee, grandfather- John Lee, sister- Amanda Lee

_Relationship Status:_ dating, single, married, divorced, married

_Relationships: _ex-girlfriend- Sara van Henry, ex-wife- Sammie Rosalie Song, ex-girlfriend/wife- Kate Maries Silvares

_Facts:_ Born March 15, 1981

Amanda Lee- _LIVING_

_Age: _27-29

_Origin:_ New York, Seoul, New York

_Family:_ father- Caleb Lee, mother- Tara Wringley Lee, brother- Kevin Lee

_Relationship Status: _single, dating, engaged

_Relationships:_ boyfriend/fiancé- Danny van Henry

_Facts:_

John Lee- _LIVING_

_Age: _60, 70-72

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ son- Caleb Lee, grandson- Kevin Lee, granddaughter- Amanda Lee

_Relationship Status:_ married, widower

_Relationships: _wife- unknown

_Facts:_

Tara Wringley Lee- _DESEASED_

_Age: _21

_Origin: _Seoul

_Family: _son- Kevin Lee

_Relationship Status: _married

_Relationships:_ husband- Caleb Lee

_Facts:_

Caleb Lee- _DECEASED_

_Age:_ 22

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ father- John Lee, mother- unknown, son- Kevin Lee

_Relationship Status:_ married

_Relationships:_ wife- Tara Wringley Lee

_Facts:_

**Song Family**

Sammie Rosalie Song- _LIVING_

_Age: _birth, 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul, unknown, Seoul

_Family:_ mother-Rose Callinger Song, father- Bryan Song, grandfather- Ian Song

_Relationship Status:_ dating, married, divorced, single

_Relationships:_ ex-boyfriend- Doggie, ex-husband- Kevin Lee

_Facts: _Leader of the 6 Princesses (1st Princess), Born August 20, 1991

Rose Callinger Song- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 20, 30-32

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ daughter- Sammie Rosalie Song

_Relationship Status:_ married, widow

_Relationships:_ husband- Bryan Song

_Facts:_

Bryan Song- _DECEASED_

_Age:_ 22

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ father- Ian Song, mother- unknown, daughter- Sammie Rosalie Song

_Relationship Status:_ married

_Relationships:_ wife- Rose Callinger Song

_Facts:_

Ian Song- _DECEASED_

_Age:_ 60

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ son- Bryan Song, granddaughter- Sammie Rosalie Song

_Relationship Status:_ married, widower

_Relationships:_ wife- unknown  
_Facts:_

**van Henry Family**

Danny van Henry- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 28-30

_Origin:_ Las Vegas, Seoul, New York

_Family:_ sister- (twin) Sara van Henry

_Relationship Status:_ single, dating, engaged

_Relationships:_ girlfriend/fiancé- Amanda Lee

_Facts:_

Sara van Henry- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 28-30

_Origin:_ Las Vegas, Seoul, Las Vegas

_Family:_ brother- (twin) Danny van Henry

_Relationship Status:_ dating, single, crushing, single

_Relationships:_ ex-boyfriend- Kevin Lee

_Facts:_

**Wright Family**

Jared Wright- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 19

_Origin:_ Los Angeles

_Family: _father- Aaron Wright, mother- Jessica Johnson Wright, stepmother- Maria Juan Silvares, stepsister- Kate Marie Silvares

_Relationship Status:_ single, dating, single

_Relationships:_ ex-girlfriend- Kate Marie Silvares

_Facts:_

Aaron Wright- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 30

_Origin:_ Los Angeles

_Family: _son- Jared Wright, stepdaughter- Kate Marie Silvares

_Relationship Status:_ married, widower, dating, married

_Relationships:_ wife- Jessica Johnson Wright, girlfriend/wife- Maria Juan Silvares

_Facts:_

Jessica Johnson Wright- _DECEASED_

_Age:_ 25

_Origin:_ Los Angeles

_Family:_ son- Jared Wright

_Relationship Status:_ married

_Relationships:_ husband- Aaron Wright

_Facts:_

**Friends/others**

Brenda Kim- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 19

_Origin:_ Los Angeles

_Family:_ unknown

_Relationship Status:_ single

_Relationships:_ friend- Kate Marie Silvares

_Facts:_

Doggie- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ unknown

_Relationship Status:_ single, dating, single

_Relationships:_ ex-boyfriend- Sammie Rosalie Song

_Facts:_

Selena- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ sister- (twin) Mary

_Relationship Status:_ single

_Relationships: _friend- Mary, Bridgette, Morgan, Laura and Sammie Rosalie Song

_Facts:_ 2nd Princess

Mary- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ sister- (twin) Selena

_Relationship Status:_ single

_Relationships:_ friend- Selena, Bridgette, Morgan, Laura and Sammie Rosalie Song

_Facts:_ 3rd Princess

Bridgette- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ unknown

_Relationship Status:_ possible dating

_Relationships:_ boyfriend- unknown, friend- Selena, Mary, Morgan, Laura and Sammie Rosalie Song

_Facts:_ 4th Princess

Morgan- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ unknown

_Relationship Status:_ single

_Relationships:_ friend- Selena, Mary, Bridgette, Laura and Sammie Rosalie Song

_Facts:_ 5th Princess

Laura- _LIVING_

_Age:_ 17-20

_Origin:_ Seoul

_Family:_ unknown

_Relationship Status:_ single

_Relationships:_ friend- Selena, Mary, Bridgette, Morgan and Sammie Rosalie Song

_Facts:_ 6th Princess

_**Stay tuned for the prologue. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks.**_


	2. Prologue

True Love and Friendship Endures It All by Hope Roshten

Disclaimer: I own the characters. The story so far is based on some parts from a Korean drama 'Sweet 18'. If any part is similar to something I haven't listed, it is pure coincidence.

Synopsis: Kate and Sammie have many things in common. How is their life tied in together?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Los Angeles 

"AAHHHHH! I can't do this any more!" cried a woman in pain.

"You can do it, just 2 more big pushes," answers the female doctor with care.

It is midnight, August 20, 1989 in Los Angeles. Maria Silvares is covered in sweat and out of breath after 2 hours of trying to give birth to her first child after she got married 2 years ago. She was tired and out of strength to push anymore. She has always wanted to have kids, and now it was her first. She could see her cuddling her child in her arms and cooing at it. With this thought a rush of energy ran through her body and she was strong enough to push again. Two minutes later, she heard a tiny cry.

"Congratulations, you have a girl, Maria," said the doctor.

Maria looked at the little bundle of pink and into a very wet face of her baby girl. She knew exactly what she would name her…Kate. And so Kate Marie Silvares was born.

Seoul

At the same time, half way across the world, 8 year old Kevin Lee was sitting watching cartoons, when he heard a conversation of his grandfather with another old guy, he assumed was a friend, in the other room.

"John, I thank you very much for helping me in this time when my family is having trouble with finances."

"Please, don't be like that, Ian. We are friends after all," said John Lee.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Ian Song.

"Well, I have been thinking. When you have a granddaughter, I would like her to marry my grandson Kevin Lee," said John Lee.

"That would be such an honor John. Thank you," answered Ian Song.

Back in the room, Kevin listened in horror. He was still 8 and he already had a potential wife who wasn't even born yet. Wasn't he too young?

….2 years later….August 20, 1991…..

Los Angeles

RIIINNGGG! ……RIIINNGGG!.....

"I'm coming. Who could be calling so late? It's 3 in the morning." Maria Silvares was very agitated. She just put Kate to bed and was dosing off but was rudely interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Silvares?"

"Yes"

"We are sorry for calling this late, this is the Los Angeles Police Station. We just received information that your husband Ryan Silvares has been in a car accident and didn't make it. Can you please come to the station for verification, please?"

"….."

"Hello, Mrs. Silvares?"

"…Yes….I'll be right there."

Maria's feet were giving out. Her husband of four years has just died in a car accident.

Seoul

"AAHHHHH! I can't do this any more!" cried a woman in pain.

"You can do it, just 2 more big pushes," answers the male doctor with care.

It is August 20, 1991 in Seoul. Rose Song is covered in sweat and out of breath after 2 hours of trying to give birth to her first child after she got married 4 years ago. She was tired and out of strength to push anymore. She has always wanted to have kids, and now it was her first. She could see her cuddling her child in her arms and cooing at it. With this thought a rush of energy ran through her body and she was strong enough to push again. Two minutes later, she heard a tiny cry.

"Congratulations, you have a girl, Rose," said the doctor.

Rose looked at the little bundle of white and into a very wet face of her baby girl. She knew exactly what she would name her…Sammie. And so Sammie Rosalie Song was born.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 1- Unpleasant and Awkward Encounters. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 1

True Love and Friendship Endures It All by Hope Roshten

Disclaimer: I own the characters. The story so far is based on some parts from a Korean drama 'Sweet 18'. If any part is similar to something I haven't listed, it is pure coincidence.

Synopsis: Kate and Sammie have many things in common. How is their life tied in together?

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Unpleasant and Awkward Encounters

Los Angeles

19 year old Kate was walking on the streets if LA going home from her friends house after a celebration of her graduation from college. She had taken classes while going to high school, thus she finished with an A.A. in Paralegal Studies. She was really excited to go home and tell her mom about this exciting opportunity she has. Her friend Brenda, just told her that people with an A.A. in anything have an opportunity to go to Korea and teach English to the people there. It is all paid for and they provide housing. She could get a contract up to 2 years at a time. She was really excited.

Seoul

17 year old Sammie was a real rebel. She never listened to her mother. She didn't like to study and was always getting in trouble. It was amazing that she is about to be a senior in high school. It's now very late. She went to a Karaoke place with her friends after the last day of classes. She knew her mother told her to come and help her with the restaurant, but being the rebel she is she is now sneaking in to her own house.

Across town, 28 year old Kevin is sitting in his office. Being an attorney in a large city is really hard and tiring. He has tons of cases to go through and its really late. Tomorrow is the weekend and he wants to have it free to visit his grandfather in the country. His grandfather told him he had some important information about his marriage. He had hoped that the old man had forgotten all about it. After all 10 years passed and thise people disappeared one night out of the blue.

Los Angeles

Kate walks into her house and sees her boyfriends father sitting on the couch on her living room.

"Hello Kate."

"Hi Mr. Wright. What's wrong, is Jared okay?"

"Yes he's fine, I just called him, he will be over any minute."

Kate looked really confused. What could be going on? But whatever it was, it wasn't the time to come in between her news to her mother. Then her mother came into the room from the kitchen with two mugs, giving one to Aaron Wright and sitting really close to him, shining like a light bulb.

"Mom, I have some important news and I need your help to make a decision."

"Okay honey, I have some news too."

SLAM

"Hey, what's going on Kate?"

"I don't know Jared, I was thinking the same thing"

They both looked over at their own parent with a very questioning look.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison.

"Well, Kate, your mother and I have been dating…"

"What!"

"What!"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you honey, but Aaron is a really nice guy and I really like him. It's been almost 8 years since your dad died and think it's time to move on."

"Dad, how can you do this to me?"

"I know, son, I'm sorry. But I really like Maria. You know your mother would want me to move on too."

"That's not the point!" both Kate and Jared yelled in unison.

"We are dating remember? How awkward is it for your parents to be dating together too."

"Well, actually, we wanted to get married."

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

Seoul

Sammie didn't get really far when sneaking into her room. Her mother stopped her midway.

"Sammie, is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Don't go anywhere tomorrow at noon, we are going into the country to meet the person you will marry."

"Mom, do we really have to do this? I'm just 17."

"We really need this. And your Grandfather promised."

"Who remembers such weird promises. They probably don't even want to, but have to keep this 'promise'"

"Well let's hope that they do still want to."

….Morning….

Kevin drove into the yard of his grandfather's villa. He used to come here a lot when his parents were alive. Now he comes when he is called for certain reasons like today. He walked up the steps of the house and went.

"Come in, come in my boy. Sit."

"Good morning Grandfather. How have you been?"

"Pretty good thank you for asking. But stop going away from the main subject."

"I'm sorry Grandfather."

"Well, what do you think of this arrangement?"

"I have told you my opinion already. This is the 21st century, but it is no use talking to you because you made up your mind already."

"Yes, you are right. But this family is nice and I approve of Ian's granddaughter."

"How can you say that, when we haven't even met her. Isn't she 17 or 18? I'm already 28."

"Age is not a problem my boy. And don't worry, they will be here at noon and you two can get to know each other closer before the wedding next week."

"Next week? Aren't you rushing? What if she doesn't turn out to be what we expected?"

"Don't worry, she'll be just perfect for our family."

"Ma! I'm not wearing this old thing! What is this?"

"They are a traditional family Sammie. You have to be presentable to give them a good impression."

"But I don't care if I give a bad impression."

"Well I do. I'm your mother and you will wear that. Now put it on."

Los Angeles

"Jared, I think that we should break up, since the situation is like this."

"I really don't want to,…but I think you're right."

"Won't we be like stepsiblings?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's really awkward."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"Well I guess this is it then."

"Yeah."

"See you at the preparations."

"Yeah, see you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kate."

Kate stood and watched as her now ex-boyfriend, soon-to-be step-brother went to his car and left. This is going to be a really interesting family situation. Well maybe it won't be so bad. There's still the Korea option. Since her mother was in a good mood right now, then maybe it's a good idea to talk to her right now.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 2- Meetings and Memories. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 2

True Love and Friendship Endures It All by Hope Roshten

Disclaimer: I own the characters. The story so far is based on some parts from a Korean drama 'Sweet 18'. If any part is similar to something I haven't listed, it is pure coincidence.

Synopsis: Kate and Sammie have many things in common. How is their life tied in together?

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Meetings and Memories

Los Angeles

"Don't you think that my mom and Aaron are getting married a little but too fast? I mean seriously, they announced yesterday to us that they were dating, plan in getting married and on Wednesday is the wedding."

"Yeah, that's crazy. There's like only 4 days to prepare everything. We are going to be exhausted."

"Well they do deserve it."

"I'm kinda upset. Why did they only think of themselves. They knew we were dating."

"Jared, come on. Just get over it. We were more like friends than a couple anyway."

"I know, just the fact that it's like this, is upsetting."

"I know what you mean. What so you think of this bow. It's huge."

"I think you should take it off."

"Me too. Excuse me."

"Yes miss?  
"Can you please take off this bow on the side? It's huge."

"Yes right away."

"…."

"What's this deal about Korea?"

"Oh, Brenda told me about this two year teaching English program over there. I thought it would be a great experience."

"So you're trying to avoid me now."

"No Jared, I decided actually on it, before I knew about mom and Aaron, on that day."

"Sure you did."

"I really did."

"Ok Ok I get it."

"Jared I really did."

"Miss please don't move around so much."

"Oh sorry."

Kate stood still as her bridesmaid dress was fixed. So much was to be done in so little time. She would be flying to Korea on Wednesday after the wedding.

Seoul

"Sammie walk properly. You'll be 18 in 3 months stop acting like a child."

"But I am a child, and isn't he like old?"

"He's only 10 years older than you."

"OMG! He's 30?"

"No he's 28. He's a good guy, a lawyer. So you better behave."

"Are you a mother? How can you do this? Isn't it illegal? I'm not an adult yet."

"Stop talking. Don't speak unless they ask you something. Ok?"

"…"

"Sammie."

"Yeah, yeah."

"(sigh) How did I get a daughter like you?"

"Grandfather, stop fidgeting. You're not the one getting married."

"I'm fidgeting for you."

"She's just a kid. Relax. Maybe they won't want this."

"Don't say that. I made a promise to her grandfather. May he rest in peace. And I want her to be part of this family."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I think they're here."

The maid went and opened the door.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Song, Miss Song. Mr. Lee is waiting for you. Please come this way."

With that she led them through the long hallway into the living area. Sammie was glancing from side to side as they passed many long and beautiful hallways. She didn't know they were this rich. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to marry into this family. She almost knocked into her mother from not paying attention that they came to their destination.

"Hello Mrs. Song, welcome. We have finally found you. Please sit."

"Thank you Mr. Lee. I was thinking that you didn't want to look for us."

"Nonsense. Is this your beautiful daughter?"

"Yes. Sammie come here."

Sammie cam closer and then she spotted him. Somehow he looked familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She just kept staring at him. Kevin also kept staring at her with the same thoughts running through his mind.

"Sammie…..Sammie!"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Lee is speaking to you."

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

"How have you been lately?"

"Oh! Pretty good thanks. Gone to some clubs with some friends, some karaoke, and…"

Sammie stopped. Her mother looked at her in horror when she heard this. Mr. Lee listened attentively with an amused smile on his face. Suddenly it hit both Sammie and Kevin where they saw each other.

-FLASHBACK to 4 nights ago-

"Hey girls, hurry up or Doggie won't be able to let us in."

"Relax Sammie, we'll get there. It's hard to run in these heels."

"Yea. Laura is right." added Morgan.

"Stop being babies. We'll all be 18 soon and seniors in high school. Let's live the moment. Life is short remember?"

The 6 Princesses ran toward the Crown Club. Doggie was waiting impatiently for them.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry baby, these babies were whining."

They went in and danced for about 2 hours before the events happened. Some adults started kicking out minors. Many were able to escape, but the Six Princesses were caught. One of the people, was Kevin. He looked at the girls and sighed. Then he came up to Sammie.

"You must be the leader."

"Yeah, and?"

"Aren't you a minor?"

"So?"  
"So? You shouldn't be here."

"What are you? Some law person or something?"

"Yes, I am actually."

Sammie's heart sank. She was in trouble and she brought the other princesses down with her. Great. Her mother was going to kill her.

"Mr. Law person. Can you please let us off this time? I promise to never come here until I turn old enough."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Thanks a bunch."  
The girls scrambled away.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"YOU!" they both yelled.

Mr. Lee and Sammie's mother looked at them in shock.

"You know each other?"

"NO!" they both yelled again.

Mr. Lee laughed.

"Wow, you two have some chemistry. Well it's settled then. The wedding is next Saturday."

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 3- Disappearances and Decisions. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 3

True Love and Friendship Endures It All by Hope Roshten

Disclaimer: I own the characters. The story so far is based on some parts from a Korean drama 'Sweet 18'. If any part is similar to something I haven't listed, it is pure coincidence.

Synopsis: Kate and Sammie have many things in common. How is their life tied in together?

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- Disappearances and Decisions

Los Angeles

Wednesday cam by really quickly and the wedding went smoothly. Everyone was really excited. The bride was beautiful and the groom was handsome. The best man was dashing and the maid of honor was glamorous. But the maid of honor had to leave to Korea. So now everyone was gathered at the airport saying their goodbyes. With hugs, kisses, tears, and more hugs, Kate was on the plane flying toward her two year teaching English contract in Korea. She was really excited. It was like she was going to a whole different world.

Seoul

"I can't believe this girls. I am 17 and have to marry some old guy. And to top it off, it's the guy that caught us clubbing that time."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you guys not saying anything"

"What's there to say Sammie? You got a really hot and mature husband. You should be happy."

"No. I will not let this happen. If I can help it, this wedding will never happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am running away?"  
"Where will you go?"  
"Laura, Laura. My little disciple. Watch and learn."

The girls looked at watch other in wonder.

"Hey Doggie. I want to take you up on that deal to go to the trip…Yeah…just don't tell anyone where we are going, and don't tell my mom…..because I'm running away….I'm being forced to marry some 30 year old….no I' don't like him, that's why I'm running away….Yeah, let's leave tonight…I'll meet you at our favorite place….Love you too…Chao."

With a mischievous smile Sammie hung up the phone and looked at the dumbfounded girls.

"Well? Did you learn?"

"Yes."

"Man Danny, I'm skrewed."  
"Why?"

"I'm getting married?"

"Whoa, what? Since when?"

"My grandfather and the grandfather of the chick, made this pact when I was 8 that I'll marry the other dudes granddaughter when she's born. She's now 17 and to make matters worse, she's the chick we caught clubbing that one night."

"Man, you are skrewed."

"Not helping."

"Why don't you call it off?"

"If I could I'd done it already. I tried talking Grandpa out of it before we met them, but it was no use. He keeps pulling the 'promise' crap on me."

"I don't know man. Maybe there's some bright side to this. Though I can't find it right away, but I'm sure there will be one."

"Thanks man, I feel a lot better."

"I know that's sarcasm."

"Whatever, got to get back to work, the wedding's in two days. You coming?"  
"Hell yeah."

(NOTE: From now on or until otherwise stated, the events occur in Seoul)

The next day, the airport, Sammie landed and was really excited to tour the city. She got enough sleep on the plain and so she had all the energy in the world to tour the place. She called a cab and went to her apartment to set up. When she got there, it was really nice. It had a nice view and was near a big shopping center.

"Sweet. They know where to put me."

She unpacked, took a shower, and went to sightsee. The weather was beautiful and warm. She loved it. She was really ready for an adventure. Little did she know, that one was just around the corner….literally.

Sammie's mother was running around the whole city since last night looking for her. She got a note saying that the girl would not be at the wedding and to not look for her because it was no use. As she rounded the corner she bumped into a girl. Both women fell.

"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you."  
"It's alright. I wasn't looking either. Can you tell me how to get to a grocery store?"

Rose looked up at the girl and gasped.

"Sammie!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I've finally found you! Where did you go? I was worried sick! Hurry we have to try on the dress today. I like what you did to your hair though."

Kate stood dumfounded. She didn't know what to say. Who was Sammie? What dress? And where was this lady pulling her?

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to be polite Sammie. You never have. Even if you do that, I won't change my mind about the wedding.'  
"I'm sorry but I don't know who Sammie is and my name is Kate. Kate Silvares. I just arrived about an hour ago here from Los Angeles."

Rose stopped in her tracks and looked at the girl.

"Ha, very funny Sammie. Now lets go. I don't have time for this."

Kate couldn't think of anything else to do but to follow. How was she going to prove to her that she wasn't the Sammie the woman was looking for. At the fitting room she was put into a wedding dress that fit her perfectly.

"Wow, I can't believe my daughter is getting married. Don't worry, although you're 17, you're pretty strong and if you don't want to do something, be strong and stand up for yourself ok?"

"…"

"I know this is overwhelming, that's how weddings are."

Then it clicked. Kate stepped down from the bridal fitting platform and went to her purse. She pulled out her wallet and gave it to Rose. Rose stared at it in awe.

"Wow , I'm so sorry. I really went overboard. It's just that my daughter went missing and the wedding is this Saturday and now I don't know what to do."

"It's ok, I'm sure everything will be fine. Sammie will turn up."

"No she won't. She wrote a note saying not to look for her because she isn't going through the wedding."

"Why doesn't she want to go through it?"

Rose told Kate the whole story and started to cry as soon as she finished. Kate felt really sorry for the woman. What could she do to make it better? She sat rubbing the woman's back trying to calm her down. Then she came up with an idea. If she really looks like Sammie, maybe she can go in her place until Sammie turns up.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 4- Weddings, Honeymoons, and Secrets. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks.**_


End file.
